Leyline 2 (Previously Nocturna's kiss)
by LeaD
Summary: 7 years has passed and the Ols gang has come across yet another adventure brought up by some Memoris Melfina has. The Adventure begins with another naked chic in the box and ends exactly where?? (Possible future Lemons)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I no own.. you no sue got it?? Good!!

          Jim Hawking, now a 17 year old, with his heart broken twice in his short lifetime. The first time being when he was 11. He met a girl who had two cats with her, her name was Hanmyo. He remembered her short dark hair tamed by that cute pink headband. Her dark eyes, and her long shirt sleeves. He had been under the impression that she liked him too. He had made a date to meet her, but he had to get rid of some pirates who had been trying to get the Outlaw Star, as always. He had done his job and went to go meet her. She never showed up. He had been destroyed for a short while, but got over it when he noticed yet another who was always in his face. 

           Yes, he had fallen in love with the least person possible.. Aisha Clan clan. Yes he had fallen for the Ctarl-ctarl woman. She was care free and stuff, you know the type of person who constantly tried to get him to loosen up and give him the childhood he'd miss out on because he was trying keep Gene straight. She was wild, and that's what had drawn him to her. He had fallen hard for the woman that was 7 years older than him, he couldn't help it.. A week ago today, after their last job, he told the Feline woman about his feelings toward her. She then had told him that even though Puberty had been kind to him and gave him a build that would make ANY girl melt and kill to be held in his arms, and a smile that would cause many girls to fall for him miles on end, but she wasn't the type for him. She admitted about the Secret relationship she had With Suzuka and she was really sorry. Then she gave him the typical like 'Let's stay as friends.'

"Friends?? Right…" He muttered rolling over on his bed.

"Hey, Jim!!" Gene poked his head inside of Jim's room.

"Figure out how to get that other Bokken out of that pedestal??" Jim asked about the object they Stole from Ron Macdouga. Jim thought that Gene was becoming more and more like Hilde, they have something important to them so take it since they're the enemy.

"Nope.. Aisha tried but even she couldn't get it out." Gene said. "Mel wants you to come down for dinner, she's been worried about you."

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong with you??"

"Nothing.. I'll be downstairs in five minutes!!" Jim snapped. Gene shut the door and left.

"Is he coming??" Melfina asked not realizing her pot was boiling over.

"Yeah… in five minutes.." Aisha said turning off the pot.

"Listening in on people's conversations??" Gene flicked at her long cat ears.

"GENE!!!!!" Aisha yelled and the two began arguing, soon 5 minutes were up and Jim still hadn't come downstairs. Melfina was sitting at the table and she sighed as the argument died down with Aisha playing her Game. "I need you!! I want you!!"  The game sounded.

"Melfina." Suzuka put down her cup of tea. "Are you okay??"

"Fine, I guess."  Melfina said.

"I don't believe that tone…" Suzuka said.

"Sorry, I'm late." Jim  sat down at the table and dinner began in silence, Well besides Aisha still playing her game WHILE she was eating. "So no one could get that Bokken out of the pedestal."

"No…" Suzuka asked. "I still don't see why you took such a thing anyway."

"Believe it or not that Bokken Is 'Nocturna's Kiss'" Jim said. "It's the legendary blade of the Dragon Guardian."

"Dragon guardian??" Aisha asked.

"It's a strange legend, a mystery of some sort." Jim said. "Few people know of it.."

"The Dragon is a key to a place similar to the Galactic Leyline, called Universia Way." Melfina said. "Nocturna's Kiss isn't the name of the blade, but the name of the maiden's favorite finishing move on all who tries to steal the dragon. The Blade is the dragon itself. They say that if you were to take anything from Universia way it will lead to your doom, thus the reason for having the maiden Protect the dragon. To prevent further doom."

"Who cares??" Gene said putting more food in his mouth. "No has ever heard of Universia Way so no one will go after it." Gene said not noticing the anger building up in his girlfriend. "Even so the amount of money _that_ Bokken is worth it can cut a little less than half of our debts to Fred Luo."

"Gene Starwind!!! You will not entertain that thought any further!!!" Melfina Snapped, but then looked surprised momentarily. "Sorry…"

"We're missing something…" Suzuka said

"Are you the maiden for that one too??" Aisha finally turned her game off.

"No…the people who made me, made another Bio Android. She's the maiden and guardian for the Dragon and Universia Way. She's what I barely recall but do recall a little of, my sister."


	2. The other Bio Android

Disclaimer: I no own.. you no sue got it?? Good!!

"Sister?!?!" Everyone asked in total shock

"In a sense… we're both Bio Androids, Neither one of us made out of much Machinery (More like Genetically created.), We kinda look alike and well I guess that's it." Melfina sat back down at the table.

"Now that I think about it, Ron did happen to See us when we stole that thing and didn't do anything except watch us."

"And you didn't find anything Suspicious about that??" Jim looked at him funny.

"Well For a second I thought I was imagining things.." Gene continued.

"Maybe Ron has Melfina's sister." Aisha said.

"It would make sense." Suzuka said putting her tea down on the table. "I'm not fond of McDougal so if you're going after him Gene leave me out of it."

"I'm staying behind too.. I've seen enough of McDougal ever since the Leyline." Aisha said.

"Since.. the Leyline??" Jim asked not even glancing in her direction..

"Yeah, He's always going into that bar gene goes to."

"At Clyde's??"

"Yeah…" Aisha said. "I see him there always. Especially when I be walking home from that boring job at that resturant. "I'm just glad I got today off." Aisha said once again picking up the game that was loud.

"Then it's settled" Gene loaded his caster.

"Gene!!!" Melfina said.

"I'll be fine, Mel."

"I'm coming with you.. " Jim said Picking up the gun he's had since forever…

"Fine with me…" Gene said then a video call popped up on Jim's Computer.

"Hi Gene!! Jim!!" A Voice to perky for it's own good said

"What do you want Fred??" Jim said to the guy picking with his earlobe (I hope I'm not the only on who notices that!!!)

"Well I just wanted to remind you About the money you own me. I mean we have such a wonderful Relationship that I wouldn't want to mess up-."

"Then Stop calling!!" Jim said cutting the line. "God I can't stand that guy!!!!" Jim said going upstairs to get some clothes packed, because if this girl was like Melfina She'd be another naked Bio Android in a box.  

"So Jim any interesting girls in your life??"

"No Gene??" Jim slowly sipped the drink Gene ordered for him.

"None?!? Come on there's got to be someone?"

"No… No one." Jim said. "I'm not like you, Gene, a different girl every night of the week."

"Come on Jim, There's got to be someone."

"Not Really.."

"No There has to be.. you've been moping around like a kid who just got his heart shattered."

"Maybe because I did.." Jim said bitterly.

"Really? Jimmy wimmy got his heart bwoken."

"Yeah.. " Jim said. "Now shut up about it ALRIGHT!!!!"

"Geeesh.. no need to get your Panties in a twist.." 

"GENE!!!!"

"Is this a boys night out or what??" A Voice drawled out behind them.

"Ron McDougal."

"That's me…" Ron said in a tone that was just asking for trouble.

"We've been waiting for you Ron…" Gene said plain and simple.

"For me??"

"I Believe you have something we're interested in."

"You already took the Bokken, although I don't see how you lifted it anyway, but what do you want??" He asked putting down the suitcase he was holding

"A Girl??" Jim said. "A Bio android…" 

"I Don't know what you're talking about.." Ron said grabbing a random glass and throwing its contents at the two and took off running.

"After him!!!" Gene yelled.

"I know that!!!" Jim said and took off running. Jim was Quick the Gene and Saw McDougal closing the lid to a dumpster or something.

"I go this way you go this way!!!" Gene said.

"Gene!!!" Jim tried to stop him. "GENE!!!" Jim called again shaking his head at his still idiotic friend. He went over to the Dumpster and found what he was looking for, the Box. Without Hesitation he opened it.. unaware of the new thing that will be exposed to him.


	3. Nocturna

Disclaimer: I no own.. you no sue got it?? Good!!

           Gene had been chasing after Ron McDougal for a while now. Right now he was kind of upset that Jim hadn't showed up, the could've had him cornered by now. God, Gene hadn't run so much in life.. except for the time Suzuka had tried to kill him thinking he was Fred Luo's body guard. Man but still how the hell, could Ron be so fast.. He finally caught up with him when they got to an open field. Ron McDougal laughed.

"So predictable, L.O. Gene."

"L.O. What???"

"That's what people are calling you now." Ron smirked. "Everything that's happened to you, you got out of by luck… Lucky Outlaw Gene.."

"Wow.. so did earn some sort of name" He said.

"Yeah.. but how long does your luck last.??" Ron said as those black mechanical dogs showed up on the hill behind McDougal.

"Hmm…" Jim inspected the locks on the Suitcase. It really didn't look too much different from the case Melfina was locked in, This case was the same only is had the seal of a dragon on it, or something like it. With ease Jim opened the case and like last time it started letting out all of this steam and everything else

_"460 seconds to recessitation complete."_ Jim sighed leaning against the wall of an empty warehouse waiting for the girl to be done already.

"By now Gene is likely to be fighting Ron and his mechanical dogs or something." Jim said. Then he began thinking of  how funny it would be if this new bio android was like Mel, with a bokken. 

"Dammit!!" Gene muttered as he just barely missed getting shot in the arm. He took out half of the whole mess of them actually more than half and he was quickly becoming tired. "I don't know how much longer I could keep this up." He said as a dog jumped in his face catching him slightly off guard, but it blew up anyway.

"Something just told me that you'd need my help, Gene.." Suzuka said smirking in his face, then took off running to take care of the others. Then he heard a familiar cat like growl.

"She had to bring cat woman.." Gene muttered watching Run stand in the middle of it all. His Mechanical dogs started spazzing out and exploded.

"Give it up Ron… Now where is the girl??" Gene asked ready to fire his caster at him. Ron merely laughed.

"In the Possession of the K pirates right about now. You see that girl in the box is very costly.. She worth a lot… and you caught me off guard while I meeting with the pirates for my pay. Fortunately I had a back up plan. Now if you'll excuse me I really have to get going." Ron said Shooting his caster at the three outlaws and disappeared while they were dodging it.

"Damnit!!!" Gene said. "Mel's not going to like this one…" He said as they headed back to the Outlaw Star.

*~*~*~*~

"Gene!!! Are you ok??" Melfina asked immediately tending Gene's wounds.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm Fine."  Gene said. "but McDougal got away with your sister." 

"It's alright.. I figured you wouldn't find her." Melfina said.

"How is that alright?!?! He got you sister and selling her to the K pirates who will get to that Leyline 2 place."

"He can't get in without the key… The last thing She told me before being locked away was.. The Bokken is now the key."

"So, We can just cut them of and get there first and fight for her??" Gene asked.

"Sounds like fun!!!" Aisha said flexing her muscles.

"What about Jim??" Suzuka asked.

"I don't know what happened to him. He was supposed to have been there and caught up with me." Gene said. "Everything would've been fine if he had showed up like he was supposed to!!" Gene said hearing Gillium's doors open.

"Jim's back, Gene." Gillium said. Jim walked in the door and Gene immediately got upset.

"Where the hell were you?!?" He yelled. "You were supposed to be there as my back up. Then Maybe we could've Goten…"

"Would you shut up for a minute!!" Jim snapped frowning.

"Jim???" A Voice called from the other side of the doorway. Everyone paused. "You ok?? No one hurting you??" a small voice said Jim just smiled.

"No I'm fine." He said.

"So Went and picked up a girl and decided not to help me??"

"Uhmm not really." Jim said holding out his hand. "Gene's just an idiot." He gave her a smile and a pale hand grabbed it. In stepped a girl with the same wild black hair like Melfina's only longer and her eyes were green. Her body shape was like Melfina but muscles obviously were seen, and a few battle scars here and there. She turned red under the watchful eye of the others. Jim Dropped her hand.

"Nocturna…" Melfina gasped and hugged the girl.

"Melfina!!!" She said hugging her back.

"How did you…" Aisha asked.

"Ron said the K pirates…." Gene said and Nocturna whipped around real fast glaring at the door she had come in through.

"Quiet.." She said cutting Gene off. "Melly get me Doomy please??"

"Right…" Melfina ran to the cargo part of the ship while Nocturna took off her poncho (The thing Melfina wears over he clothes) and the heel shoes. Melfina came back holding the bokken in her hand and gave it to Nocturna who aimed it for the door.

"what's up??" Jim whispered.

"a bad presence outside…" She said and smiled at Jim. "Open the door please??"

*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
